


Good Girl

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Animal Play, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June wanted a puppy and Sara needed a master. The arrangement is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

Sara liked her collar. She liked the soft leather against her throat almost as much as she liked the sense of calm it gave her as she lay across the oriental rug on the living room floor. June sat on the sofa above her, reading a book.

June. None of this would be happening without June. Wonderful, wonderful June. Sara lifted her head so she could nuzzle her face against June's foot.

"Good girl," June mumbled.

Sara dozed, not paying attention to the way time passed around her. Is this what it was really like to be a dog? Lay around all day, with an occasional scratch behind the ears? She found herself living for those scraps of attention as June went about her day.

The front door opened, and Sara lifted her head. Her whole body went rigid as Neal walked into the living room.

"Hey, June, I--" Neal started, but he cut himself off when he spotted Sara on the floor. What was he supposed to think? She was naked, except for a leather collar, and laying on the floor of a common room. It wasn't as if he'd never seen her naked. He had, many times, when they were seeing each other, but never quite like this.

His eyes went wide, and he looked up at June. "I can't remember what I was going to say. I'll -- I'll talk to you later."

Sara watched as he turned on a heel and hurried toward the stairs like he couldn't get there fast enough. She sucked in a deep breath and sat up, turning to face June, sure to sit up on her knees with her hands on the floor.

If she wanted to break character, all she had to do was reach up and take the collar off. But she didn't want to stop. She'd never stopped in the middle of the day, and she wasn't sure how it would go. All she needed was some reassurance.

"This is still my house," June said, cupping Sara's cheek. "And Neal's a grown-up. Don't you even think about it."

Sara rested her chin on June's knee and tried to take the advice, losing herself in the feeling of June's hand in her hair.

It wasn't the first time they'd taken their play outside the safe confines of June's bedroom, but it was the first time they'd been seen. June hadn't wanted to keep it hidden in her room -- it wasn't inherently sexual, so she didn't think it should remain solely there. The household staff didn't work on the weekends unless June had an event of some kind, so the only other person around would be Neal. Neal and anyone he happened to have over.

Sara was somewhat mortified by Neal seeing her this way, but the thought of Mozzie or Peter seeing her... well, that would be just embarrassing.

She tried to tell herself that it didn't matter what any of them thought. The only opinion that mattered was June's.

June scratched her nails against Sara's scalp. "Come on, sweet girl. How about some dinner?"

Sara grinned and scampered on her hands and knees toward the kitchen. She sat down by the counter, waiting until June caught up.

"Let me get mine first, then I'll fix yours," June said. She opened the fridge and pulled out a platter of cold cuts. Sara sat at her heels and happily gobbled up the piece of roast beef that June offered her.

She loved eating from June's fingers, but she also liked her stainless steel bowls that sat next to the dining room table on a stand so she didn't strain her shoulders or neck as she ate.

"I never used to feed my other dogs people food, but I think you can handle it," June said with a wink. Sara grinned up at her. All she ate was people food, often made to look like dog food. Ground lamb with rice or beef stew with vegetables.

June heated up Sara's food, beef cuts in gravy, and poured the contents of the Tupperware container into a steel bowl. She carried the bowl in one hand and her plate in the other, walking to the dining room, with Sara at her heels.

"There you go," June said, setting the bowl into the stand, next to the matching water bowl.

Sara started eating he food, gravy smearing across her cheeks. Even with her food on a stand, she still couldn't get her face into the bowls without making a mess. Occasionally, June reached down with crusts, wiping the gravy from Sara's cheek with the bread before feeding it to her.

"You're such a good girl," June said. She stroked Sara's hair and Sara leaned into the touch.

If she had a tail, she would have been wagging it.

\--- --- ---

Upstairs in June's bedroom, Sara lifted her chin and allowed June to carefully remove the collar. Sara took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling?" June asked, running her thumb along Sara's lower lip.

Sara smiled. She felt a little sad that the day was over, but that was natural. "Satisfied," she said, the words feeling strange on her tongue after a long day of not speaking. She got to her feet, unsteady with sore knees. "I'm going to wash my hands."

Retreating into June's private bathroom, Sara used the toilet. She had a puppy pad for urinating throughout the day, but if she had to do anything else, she used the bathroom. She didn't like using it during play, though. It broke her concentration, so she tried to limit herself to before they started and after they were done, if she could help it.

She washed her hands, scrubbing away a day's worth of inevitable floor grime. She dried her hands on a soft towel and went back into the bedroom.

June was already in bed, wearing peach-colored silk pajamas. Sara crawled into the large bed, curling up beneath the blankets, her body cold after spending the day exposed.

Her hands beneath the blankets, June rubbed Sara's breast, squeezing the hard tit between her fingers. "Do you want this?"

"Yes," Sara moaned. The play itself wasn't sexual, even if she was naked through it. June never touched her except on the head, or to stroke her back. Even so, it aroused her. Being exposed and naked for June. Using the puppy pad where anyone could see.

"So pretty," June murmured, smoothing her hand down Sara's torso before running it over her smooth, hairless mound.

Sara lifted her hips, eager to have June's fingers pressed against her clit. June chuckled and gave Sara what she wanted. She always did, never asking for much in return. "Just having you here is rewarding," June would say sometimes, though Sara had knelt between her legs and made good use of her tongue more than once.

After Sara came, she relaxed her head against June's breast. She pursed her lips and swallowed. "About earlier... with Neal."

"Did that bother you?" June asked.

"A little. I don't know. Would there be some way we could talk to him about it?" Sara shook her head. "Though I guess I don't know what I'd say."

June's head bobbed in a slow nod. "If he asks, answer him honestly. You don't have anything to be ashamed of, so we won't hide. But if he doesn't ask, you nor I don't owe him any explanation. If he thinks it's odd, he'll keep it to himself. He's respectful of both of us in that way."

Sara was quiet. Of course, June was right about them, and about Neal. She breathed in slowly, and tried to take June's original advice, and put it out of her mind. "I hate Sundays," she said. "I have to wait until next week."

"And don't forget," June said, running her fingers through Sara's hair, "my party is next weekend."

"That's right." Sara _had_ forgotten. She sat up and turned so she could look June in the face. "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I want you at my party," June replied.

Sara grinned and leaned in, pressing her mouth to June's.

She could do that.

\--- --- ---

Sara stepped into the kitchen, away from the party. She was enjoying herself, but she felt obvious, as one of the few people who a neither a member of June's family, nor over the age of seventy. Neal was one of those few exceptions, but if anyone could be comfortable in a room full of older women, it was him.

So she was surprised to find him hiding in the kitchen, drinking a glass of champagne.

"Hey," she said softly, as not to startle him.

He turned and smiled. "Hey. Nice to see you fully clothed."

Sara laughed and glanced down at her strapless, blue cocktail dress before looking back up at him. "Yeah, it's kind a new thing I'm trying."

"Well, you look great. With or without the collar."

Instinctively, Sara brought her hand to her throat. Nothing there except a thin, gold chain. "This may sound funny, but I feel naked without it."

Neal smiled and took a step toward her. "Can I... ask?"

She thought about June's words the week before, and slowly, Sara nodded. "Ask away."

"When?" he asked. "I mean, when did you two...?"

"Well, June and I became friends when you and I were..." Sara forced a smile, feeling suddenly awkward, talking about her and Neal's past relationship. "And we stayed friends, after. And eventually we... we became more than that."

"And all the stuff with the collar and the nudity is what?"

She shrugged. "You know, after Bugsy passed, June was thinking about a puppy, and there I was." How, exactly, they reached that point, the conversations leading up to the first time Sara was a puppy for June, wasn't any of Neal's business. Those conversations were personal.

"As long as it makes you happy. That's all that matters."

"It does," she assured him. "It's so rewarding, you have no idea." She couldn't explain the way it made her feel, comforted and taken care of. How it separated her work life from her personal life in a way she'd never been able to manage on her own. How good it felt when June looked at her with such affection.

"And you know," Neal said, in an offhand way, "part of my rooming agreement with June included dog-sitting while she's away. So if you ever need to be... walked, I'm here."

Sara laughed, and even though she knew he was kidding, she didn't want to tell him how uncomfortable that idea made her. "I think I'm okay. And I'm glad you're comfortable with it. It's a lot more enjoyable around the house than just confined to June's room."

"It's her house," Neal replied. "I just have a room."

There was a long pause between them, and Sara shifted from one foot to the other, and didn't quite meet Neal's gaze.

"Let's get back to the party," Neal said, and she nodded.

"Great idea."

After the party wound down and the last guest had left (except for a few members of June's family who were staying in the house for the weekend), Sara followed June upstairs. Sara sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes, feeling the relief in her feet.

"Was it a good birthday?" she asked.

"It was wonderful," June replied. She smiled as she changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. "I love nothing more than having this house full of people. Family. Friends."

Sara pressed her lips together as she stood to take off her dress. "It's okay that I'm here, right? I mean, with your family being here and all. I could always catch a cab."

June walked up to her and cupped her face in warm hands. "You are always welcome here. In my house, in my bed. No matter who's here. And don't you think any different, dear. You hear me?"

"I do," Sara replied.

"Good. Now, I know we don't usually do it this way, but it's been a long day, and we won't have time tomorrow," June said as she reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out Sara's collar. "So I thought you might indulge me for an hour or so."

Sara grinned, and she started taking off her underwear. "Yes. Always."

June smiled. "I'm so glad to hear it."

Once she was naked, Sara knelt on the floor and lifted her chin so June could fasten the collar around her throat. The leather was cool to her skin, but it would warm up.

"That's my good girl," June said. She patted the comforter. "Why don't you sleep up here tonight?"

Sara climbed onto the bed and waited until June was settled in next to her. She curled up as well as she could, resting her head on June's lap.

With June's fingers combing through her hair, Sara felt herself relax. She didn't have to worry about anything now.


End file.
